Soldier's Bedtime Story
by Fer8girl
Summary: It's years after Sith Marauder Talon marries her Lieutenant Pierce, and family life has new challenges when you're a Sith working for the Empire. This is just a sweet story from a night on their ship with their family, and Pierce's account of the events on Taris. Cavity alert! Many Spoilers from the Sith Warrior storyline. Rated T for Too Sweet! (mild mentions of Violence)


Walking through the corridor of our ship, I noticed everything seemed too quiet. Talon was supposed to be returning soon, and I was doing a security check to busy myself. Then, a slight noise caught my attention. My honed senses went on alert, but before I knew it three bodies landed on me

"It's an ambush," I bellowed and let out a dramatic 'Oof' as I staggered under the weight of three squirming blue-skinned children, grinning wildly. Our children had got the drop on me… again. Matched girls threw themselves at my chest, while our wiry boy leaped onto my back. The sound of their laughter echoed through the ship, chasing away any ancient ghosts.

"We got you, Ticsi," the three high-pitched voices clamored, calling me the Cheunh version of 'Father' as they pummeled me.

"Ah, but do you have me, or do I have you?" I twisted quickly, shifting both girls to under one arm, while managing to grab our boy and pull him over my shoulder. Giggles alternated with laughter as I trapped our three imps in my arms, and squeezed fiercely. I looked at our children, wriggling like a litter of nexu cubs and squeezed again as we spun around.

I was shocked at how quickly they grew. Talon had warned me that being half-Chiss they would develop more quickly than human children, but the rate still floored me. Our three-year old boy looked six, while his twin two-year old sisters, spitting images of their gorgeous mother, looked about four. Time flies when you raze the galaxy, I thought with a grin. Talon and I'd managed to keep most of the ugliness of our lives from them, but raising children in wartime was hard. Still, I wouldn't give up these devilish smiles for all the credits on Nar Shadda.

"You three are supposed to be in your bunks," I told them, "Let's go."

They continued giggling as I took them to their room, my former quarters. I tucked the twins into separate bunks, and smiled knowing that we'd find them sharing one at the end of sleep cycle. Our boy still shared the room with his sisters, but as fast as he was growing, he'd need his own room soon. At ten all three would be as developed as an 18-year old human; considered adults in Chiss society. Took me some time to come to grips with that, so I try to make the most of when we have time together.

"Is Csen'ai coming back soon?" Nueron'a pouted at me as she asked. I stroked her jet hair from her face and nodded.

"She and Aunt Jaesa should be back anytime now, she's already commed from the shuttle." A smile of relief split her sweet blue face as she sighed.

"You're missing her, Ticsi," Asan'a stated.

I knelt down to give her a kiss, looking into her deep red eyes. The younger twin was already showing signs of Force sensitivity, and minds were open books to her. Talon and I were still unsure what path she'd walk, but I didn't mind the idea of Talon having an apprentice that wouldn't take a swipe at her.

"We all do, Sis," using her ship name as I kissed her forehead, "But worrying won't bring her back any sooner." Buyahk'a, our son and my Chiss lookalike, peeked his head from his bunk, mischief glowing in his red eyes.

"Maybe we won't worry if you tell us a story, Ticsi," he cajoled. Already skilled in manipulations beyond the usual childish ones, Buck had me shaking my head at his antics on a daily basis. At the word 'story', the twins perked up.

"Yes, Ticsi, tell us a story!" they simpered, "Please." I hated to admit it, but the imps had a point, a story would pass the time until Talon made it back.

"Fine, you win," I sighed as I sat on the chair I kept in their room, "What do you want to hear?"

"Oh, tell us how Csen'ai and Aunt Vette saved Aunt Tivva," Nueron'a suggested. I shook my head, thinking Twi'lek bordellos had no place at bed-time.

"Not that one, Ronni, and I'm not happy that Aunt Vette told you about that."

"How about when you met Csen'ai?" Asan'a asked, and I realized she must still be picking up on how much I missed their mother.

"That sounds alright. Let me see here. I was stuck on Taris, nasty little planet, crawling with Rakghouls. Wasn't a fan of my commander, Moff Hurdenn, but he told me to meet him in his office so I did."

"Because a good soldier follows his orders, right Ticsi?" Buck spoke up, and I gave him a nod.

"A good soldier follows orders, but can't be afraid to think for himself. Keep that in mind, Buck. So I was in the Moff's office when this Chiss Sith walks in."

"Csen'ai!" the twins chorused and I grinned, knowing they knew the story almost as well as I did.

"Settle down, you wanted me to tell this story," I scolded, gently, "Where was I? Now I'd never seen a Chiss close up. Her eyes were glowing and she walked in like she owned the place."

"And you loved her right then," Nueron'a sighed, and I shook my head at my little girl's romantic streak, thinking 'love' wasn't the l-word I'd felt when I'd first seen Talon.

"Close, sweetie, but I didn't know her yet. She was there because there were some important targets she needed to take care of, so the Moff assigned me to help her out."

"Well, you were the best Ticsi!" Buck said with pride, and I chuckled again, realizing that, as usual, story time was going to be interactive.

"Still am the best," I said, giving my boy a wink, "We discussed strategy, and decided she would work the field while I stayed back and fed her intel. She sped over the planet like it was hers, hitting every target easily. I kept in contact, making sure she knew where to go. Then our scouts reported back that one of the targets was on the move. I wanted to take my old pals from Black Ops and eliminate the target to make Csen'ai's job easier, but the Moff stopped me."

"Then Csen'ai scolded him," Asan'a said with glee, I could tell she loved the idea of Talon scolding someone other than her or her siblings.

"That she did, Sis. Told the Moff to let me handle it, so I gathered up my boys and we rode out."

This part's always difficult for me. How do you explain to your children that you almost died? Bad enough I still live with the images of my mates being gunned down. Nightmares have nothing on some of the things I've lived through. But this story's become a way to help me get better about it.

"So, my boys and I slipped into the target's base before Csen'ai got there. Fought off as many as we could, even though there were more of them than there were us. But we were able to hold open the gate so she could get in. Then I got hurt."

"Aww," the girls' cry of sympathy touched me no matter how many times I've heard it.

"Yup, I was able to find a place to the side where they wouldn't notice me. Then I saw it, a red glow surrounded by flashing purple."

"Csen'ai!" they cheered and I grinned at their enthusiasm.

"That's right; she came swooping down the tunnel, ready to get me to safety."

"No, Ticsi," Nueron'a giggled as she pointed behind me, "Csen'ai."

I turned to look and see Talon leaning against the doorway, her eyes glowing as she watches me. I'd been so caught up in the story that I hadn't picked up on her presence behind me. Shaking my head, I stood and pulled her into my arms to give her a welcome home kiss. Her hands cupped my face, tracing the scars on my cheek with care as she returned my kiss vigorously.

"Aww," the twins exclaimed again, while Buck made a face.

I heard scurrying movements as they climbed from their bunks and came over. They squeezed between me and Talon, and somehow I managed to wrap my arms around all of them and heard their echoed sighs.

"You should have been in your bunks long ago," Talon admonished with a tired smile, and I pull her to me so she can rest her head on my shoulder, giving her my strength.

"But Csen'ai, Ticsi was telling us a story," Asan'a pouted, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on Talon that it did on me.

"Well, you know how it ends. We win the battle and finish the mission. Moff Hurdenn insists that Ticsi becomes part of my crew. I begin working directly for the Emperor. Then Ticsi and I get married, and have you three troublemakers." A vastly shortened version of all we'd been through, but our little ones don't need the gory details.

"Now, you three go to sleep," Talon helps me tuck them back into their bunks, giving each a kiss then takes my hand as we leave their room.

Once we're in the corridor she fairly leaps into my arms, reminding me of where our children get that move. Her lips crash onto mine, and I lean her against the wall for support. Her fingers rake through my short hair as her mouth devours mine, and when we break apart she's panting.

"Hard mission, love?" I ask as I lean my forehead to hers. She lowers her legs to the floor, still giving me a tired smile as she leans in and gives my lips a quick nip.

"Just glad to be back," her hands cup my face again, "Missed you. Jaesa is doing well in the field, but she's not you."

"Someone has to keep an eye on those little devils we've been blessed with," I say with a grin, "Tuck them in, tell them stories." She mirrors my grin as mirth glows in her eyes.

"Yes, about that. So I 'swooped down the tunnel, ready to get you to safety'?" she chuckles in my arms, "Is that how you saw that?"

"Yes, I did," I say with all seriousness, "You saved me, Talon. Feel like I'll always be returning the favor."

"You have, my love," she says, stroking my cheek again, "But I think I've done enough 'swooping' for today. You'll have to carry me to bed." I give her another quick kiss before scooping her back up into my arms.

"As you command," I tell her with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_This is a piece for my Sith Legacy series, the continuation of my characters after the events in Star Wars, The Old Republic. In my series of stories my Sith marauder Talon(formerly Sixfee'Tunder, you'll have to read "A Pierced Heart" for the details) ends up marrying Lt. Pierce. They have three children but I want to make sure some details are clear. _

_Of course in Cheunh, Talon's native language, Ticsi is Father and Csen'ai is Mother._

_Then Talon and Pierce's children are;_

_Son: Ses'Buyahk'Aris, core name - Buyahk'a, ship name - Buck. _

_Daughter: Ses'Asan'Aris, core name - Asan'a, ship name - Sis_

_Daughter: Ses'Nueron'Aris, core name - Nueron'a, ship name - Ronni_

_I am planning on more tales featuring these precocious Chiss._

_Thank You for reading!_


End file.
